Demon Mauvais
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: InuYasha has been acting very strangely and no one exactly knows why. He begins threatening Kagome's very life to get what he wants but that won't stop her! Adult situations, lemony. InuKag {Hiatus no more. JP. RoxyFoxy, InuKaiba}
1. Prologue

Inu Yasha was sitting in a patch of grass, plucking the strands and twirling them back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. It was boring with out Kagome around. 'Yup Yup!' he thought. 'Sure is boring without her cheery face around here!'

Kagome had gone back down the well yet again and Inu Yasha was waiting for her to return. Slowly Kagome came out of the well with her yellow bag on her back giving a light smile towards the hanyou plucking the blades of grass, " Inu Yasha didn't you have something to tell me earlier? Something that was important?" she said.

Inu Yasha jumped three feet in the air and landed with a plop on his arse. "Not at the moment Kagome!" he responded. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

Kagome just stood there with one arm on her waist glaring at the hanyou that snapped back to her. " What, are you too busy picking grass to tell me Inu Yasha! Is that it? Earlier you made it sound so exciting and you now your telling me to wait!?" Kagome said angered because of Inu Yasha's attitude.

Suddenly Inu Yasha sniffed the air. He could hear Kikyo's soul stealers and smell them too. He jumped high in the air and used a tree branch to propel him to where he was going.

In the clearing with Kikyo were Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, Kagome's friends. "K.. k... Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked. "What are they doing here?" Inu Yasha asked.

"They're here to help me find the truth!" Kikyo said. "Now wake up and speak to him my Souls!" she screamed to them.

Meanwhile...

Kagome slowly follows Inu Yasha while he disappears into the shadows of the forest.

With Inu...

Eri and co. opened their eyes. "You!" she said as Kikyo kissed Inu Yasha and he blushed. I thought you were Kagome's boy friend!" "What does that women mean to you Inu Yasha?" "Why did you let her kiss you Inu Yasha?" "Why is she here Inu Yasha?" "Who is she Inu Yasha?" Again the fist question was asked. "What does she mean to you Inu Yasha?"

Kagome reached the clearing and stopped hiding behind a tree. She caught her breath while watching the excitement brewing between Kagome's own friends and the dead women Kikyo. Kagome began to feel herself go cold when she saw Inu Yasha was with Kikyo. " K-kikyo.. What is she doing here!? And my friends!??"

"EVERYTHING!!!" he screamed. "Kikyo means the world to me and I'll never let her go!" and with that he pulled Kikyo into a very passionate and intimate kiss.

Kagome felt her heart break in pieces as she appeared out of the misty fog standing before Inu Yasha and Kikyo. " Inu-Yasha..." She whimpered, " I thought you cared about me?"

Kagome felt herself drop to the ground and panicked right away feeling dizzy and heart broken. " I gotta get out of here... I can't watch this or take this anymore! I'm sick of getting hurt!!" she said.

When Inu Yasha finally pulled away from the kiss, he noticed Kagome. "Did she? See? Oh shit! KAGOME!!"

Kagome kept on running she didn't look back, she couldn't. She was going straight for the well. Not even Inu Yasha was going to lure her back." He never loved me, so I'll never love him again!!"

AN from Inu Kaiba: There's the first chapter folks! RoxyFoxy was Kagome and I was Inu Yasha! More soon!

AN from RoxyFoxy: review our story and tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Inu Yasha swooped down on Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "We're having a talk! NOW!" he said. "You shouldn't have seen that! But we're going to talk about it anyways!"

Kagome tried to push herself away as best as she could but it was no use. She was trapped in his embrace, and the only way she could fix it was if she listened and talk with Inu Yasha. Even though he broke her heart. "Ok Inu Yasha! We'll talk, alright? Say what you need to!" she cried out.

"All I ever wanted to do was be your friend!" he said. "But you made me so confused with your conflicting emotions! Let's just be friends!" he said while putting her down. Then he smiled and reached out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

She just stared at his hand smacking it away with anger. "Just friends, those moments we have were just being friends??!!" Kagome began to scream as Inu Yasha stared at her blankly. "Kikyo is more important than I am?"

"Kagome!!!!" he said. "Stop being silly! We need to find the Shikon shards and the best way to do that is not to get too close! Do you understand? Kikyo cannot die, she is already dead! I can get close to her without worrying about her safety!"

"Sure Inu Yasha I understand! But to think we were close... Why the heck did you have to play with my emotions so easily?!" Kagome yelled slowly calming down understanding Inu Yasha just to flare up in his face again. "Maybe I'll take the jewel shards I have with me home, and you'll never see them again. Then you can kiss the Shikon jewel good bye because you'll be missing a few pieces!!"

"Kagome that does it!" he swiped her jewel shards and held Tetsusaiga at her throat. "You reeeeeeeally wanna be friends now dontcha?"

She gulped fearing the demon, with the blade against her throat. She was ready to cry tears as she stared into his yellow eyes and changed her mind of going home and taking the jewel shards for herself especially since she didn't have the shards anymore. "Sure." She muttered feeling the cold blade against her.

"Maybe we can think about becoming more than friends!" he said, "Provided you do the right things!"

"So Kagome what shall we do now? Hmmmmm...?" Inu Yasha asked placing Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

Kagome regained her breath, and looked up at him still trembling. "Inu Yasha maybe we got off on the wrong foot..."

"Shut it wench!" he said putting Tetsusaiga at Kagome's throat again. "Things are gonna start getting done around here! My way that is!" he said.

Kagome began to gulp as she watched him snap and placing the sword to her throat once again. She felt she was on the verge of tears when Inu Yasha used his own weapon to threaten her. " Inu Yasha, fine! We'll do things your way!!" She cried, "Just get this off me please!!" she said.

"That's better!" he said and put Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath for the second time. "First get this damned collar off me and then we'll talk!" he finished.

Kagome gulped placing her hands against Inu Yasha's neck while she tried getting the collar off. She broke it in half and looked up at him, "There Inu Yasha..." She trembled watching him stare right through her.

Inu Yasha smiled and turned around to face Kaede's hut. He swiped the roof off and with one swipe killed Kaede. "I like you but if you don't obey me that will happen to you too!" he said and with that he turned to Kagome waiting for her response.

Kagome covered her mouth in shock as Inu Yasha walked back, free of the collar with a grin on his face. "Inu Yasha, you didn't have to do that to her!!!"

"She was a bitch for putting it on me in the first place! Now shut your whining or face the same fate as her!!!" he said angrily.

Kagome gulped as she stared into Inu Yasha's eyes. He wasn't sweet and caring anymore, he had become that ugly mean demon she hoped that he'd never become but he did. "Inu Yasha I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt any more people!! I beg of you!!"

"Good! I knew you'd see things my way with a bit of time!"

* * *

Inu Kaiba's AN: Ok another chapter done. The same as usual. I was Inu Yasha, RoxyFoxy was Kagome ok? Buh bye now peeps!

AN from RoxyFoxy: review our story and tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Inu Yasha sat impatiently waiting for Kagome to return. She had agreed when he had ordered to bring her some stuff and she was taking her sweet lil' time.

Kagome began to rush into her room looking for stuff for the threatening, arrogant, Inu Yasha that she remembered threatening her with his own weapon. She was ready to cry remembering her feel short of breath, and looking into his harsh yellow eyes the evil demon he became.

Kagome began ripping her room apart gathering all the supplies needed for Inu Yasha. Kagome began to shiver at the thought of the sword and began to panic, " What should I do? I can't face Inu Yasha! Maybe if I run away here he'll likely never find me..." She thought still confused.

Inu Yasha was furious because he could sense Naraku. And Naraku made him angry.

AN: Kikyo has control over him although no one realizes it not even Kagome. But in the back of Kagome's mind a little voice was telling her something like, "It's not him! It's not him!" And also Kikyo put a shard in his back to make him evil so he would chase Kagome away so she could have Inu Yasha all to herself. Remember this information because it's very important ok?

Kagome felt herself struggle as she grasped her bed sheets shaking her head, " I can't do that. I promised Inu Yasha I'd stick by him no matter what would happen. That was a promise I made to him, that I can't break." Kagome thought as she threw all her supplies into her heavy yellow bag and ran towards the well with a nervous look on her face.

Kagome threw her heavy bag over the side of the well until it hit heavily on the tall lush grass. She began to crawl out, and look to see it a night, as fogged mysteriously rolled in as she stood nervously calling out Inu Yasha's name. " Inu Yasha, I got the things you want alright?" She yelled slowly walking into the thicker fog nervous and scared of where Inu Yasha was and the way he was acting.

It was like the gentle Inu Yasha she knew, was no more.

Fog was spewing out due to Naraku's visit. Inu Yasha tried to fight him but was no match. His arrogantness made Naraku angry and Inu Yasha fainted. Naraku was about to attack Inu Yasha but he stopped when he noticed if he attacked Inu Yasha he would get hit by Tetsusaiga's blast.

Kagome began hearing loud noises in the distance, as she nervously began to step into the damp dark forest all by herself, afraid what she'd encounter. She threw her heavy yellow bag missing the way Inuyasha had really been. He wasn't sweet or kind anymore, he had became this hideous demon that made her tremble with fear. She knew she wasn't going to back away! She had made a faithful promise that she was likely going to keep. No matter what was in store for her.

Inu Yasha fell to the ground and Naraku ran fearing for his life when the wench appeared. Last time she had nearly killed him with those arrows. But before he could do so Inu Yasha cut off his real head killing him. Inu Yasha cut him into piece after piece until he looked like a bloody jigsaw puzzle.

Kagome began to gasp the way Naraku was cut down into bloddy pieces, and to see Inuyasha's eyes glowing with hate as he glanced over to her. She knew cutting him once was enough, but he portrayed it as a bloodly work of art, or so it seemed. She began to tremble when she saw the spark in Inuyasha's eyes, and saw his blade covered in blood as she felt herself ready to faint. " Inuyasha? why are u looking at me like that?!"

Scared of the unpredictable demon before her, with the blade still in his hand.

She watched the blade still held tightly in his hand, and the angered warped look she saw in his tainted yellow eyes brought chills to her spine. She waited a moment for Inu Yasha to respond, but all he did was lick his lips and stared at his blade with a nasty grin. "Inu Yasha, please answer me!!" She pleaded, scared by the deranged look on his face.

Inu Yasha turned around with a maniacal look still on his face. "What have you brought for me?" he asked. "Because if it's not good you may end up like Naraku there or maybe like some of your friends and family might end up!"

Kagome gulped having visions of her family in endanger, and Inu Yasha with a hateful grin with his blade swung up high, and Kagome knew if she stopped now, she'd likely be dead herself. She placed her bag against her lap and began opening her yellow bag. " Here everything you need." She said as she pulled out ramen, a wicked sharp sword from her era he could use along side of his own, and lastly slowly opened her hands.

"Inu Yasha, I've been keeping this from you as well." She opened her hands to reveal extra shards gleaming brightly in her hand hoping that would be enough to satify him.

Inu Yasha took the shards from her and with one swift motion slapped her hard across the face. "How dare you keep secrets from me? I am your master!" he said.

* * *

AN from Inu Kaiba: As usual. RoxyFoxy and I wrote this together. Now click the little blue button and tell us what you think.

AN from RoxyFoxy: Same as always read it and review it.


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome began rubbing her face where Inu Yasha had viciously slapped her, as she stared at him with shock. " Inu Yasha, you know that no matter what happens to me I'll be along side of you." She calmly said trying to ease Inu Yasha from being the vicious demon she had hoped he'd never transform into. She swiftly rested her head against his chest sweet-talking to snap some sense into him.

Calmly placing her hands over his head, and with a cheery smile towards Inu Yasha as though she wasn't afraid anymore.

"STOP THAT!" he screamed in her ear. "I am your master and you will not do things like that if you do not wish to be killed."

"I am going off to kill someone now!" he added. "And you will watch it happen for your punishment or face having your head chopped off!"

Kagome began to gulp, as Inu Yasha's hands drifted away from hers on the verge of tears. No matter what she was going to try harder, to get the real Inu Yasha she knew and loved. "Inu Yasha, please don't!" She shouted as she began pleading to him. "Inu Yasha I'm not gonna give up on you."

"Shut up!" he said. "I don't need you're opinion you whiny bitch!" He picked her up and threw her over his back. "And don't try anything or I'll drop you when we're in mid air!"

Kagome slowly began to grow quiet, as silence was between her and Inu Yasha. It seemed nothing she was doing was right, and she wasn't about to give up hope yet. She felt her feet dangle in the air, gasping onto Inu Yasha tightly at the thought of him letting her drop. "No matter what Inu Yasha does, I'm not backing away..." She thought.

Inu Yasha took off. He jumped and jumped and jumped until he reached an area. He promptly dropped Kagome on the ground at a height of five feet where she fell on her arse. He sniffed the ground and found the scent he was looking for. He followed it with Kagome running behind him until he reached the source.

Kagome felt her body bruise as she began running behind him angered, "Inu Yasha, why the hell did you do that?! Why aren't yourself any more!?" she said as he began to get on her nerves as she began running after the vicious demon that went ahead with a grin on his face. " What do I have to do to get back the old Inu Yasha I cared for?"

Inu Yasha continued running until he reached a clearing. He scooped up a little girl about the age of 7 and took off again before the only other person occupying the clearing could even blink. Then he dashed past Kagome and away again.

Kagome began running after Inu Yasha as he took the small young girl into his arms as Kagome began to scream, "Inu Yasha wait!!" She said as the young girl began to cry scared of what was happening as Kagome almost felt herself fly over the edge of the cliff. She grabbed her arrows and tried aiming as best as she could but with fail

"Inu Yasha, stop!! Leave her alone!!" she cried out watching Inu Yasha disappear with the young girl in his hands scared of the vicious demon he had come to be. "Kagome, you gotta fix things before it gets out of control. I'm the only one who can get through to him. I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Inu Kaiba and RoxyFoxy: You know what to do read and review!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Inu Yasha kept running. It was all a part of his master plan to kill Sesshomaru. All he had to do was kidnap Rin and that stupid idiot brother of his would follow. Inu Yasha was going to love killing him and he would do more than chop him up. He would defile him and Rin and steal and ruin their treasured possessions.

Once they were dead, of course.

'How can I defile them when they're not dead?' he thought.

Kagome began running where Inu Yasha disappeared, fast as she could on foot screaming at Inu Yasha. " Inu Yasha!!" She yelled as she began running where Inu Yasha placed his foot on the ground, to notice to little girl wasn't with him. Inu Yasha began to turn around as Kagome began staring at him with anger as her ivory skirt blew in the wind.

"Inu Yasha, where the hell is that girl?! You better haven't done anything to her!! You hear me!!" Kagome began screaming with her hands turning into fists standing up in front of the vicious demon with courage.

"Well it seems you've disobeyed your master! What a naughty bitch! You need to be taught a lesson!" With that he took his sword and slit her neck. Not enough to kill her or damage her but enough to make her bleed.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru had just been informed by Jaken that Rin was missing. There was a very strong scent in the area which Sesshomaru honed in on and recognized as... "INU YASHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITLE FUCKER!" he screamed. He was sooooooo not having a good day...

Back with Inu Yasha...

Kagome began covering her neck noticing the blood smeared all on her hands, as she began crawling feeling herself get dizzy seeing Inu Yasha walking away in the distance as she began to weakly say, " Inu Yasha..I know you're not like this Inu Yasha.. No matter what you do I'm not gonna go.. I'm trying to help you Inu Yasha, I know this isn't you!" Kagome managed to scream as she began to wince and cry in pain.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and laughed. "Shut your whining you idiot! You got what you deserved and..." Inu Yasha was going to continue but someone had picked him up and was choking him. "WHERE.... IS..... RIN?" the person in the background asked through clenched teeth.

Kagome aimlessly looked up and thought she was gonna get another hurtful blow from Inu Yasha, but she opened her eyes to recognize a voice that Inu Yasha dreaded. Kagome blinked hearing his mysterious toned voice as Inu Yasha's words were nothing but trying to breath as Kagome softly said, " Sesshomaru," As he watched him strangle Inu Yasha who was trying to grasp air.

Inu Yasha felt woozy and weak from lack of air. "Sesshomaru," he said with a smile before he passed out. "Help me... Please..."

Kagome knew Inu Yasha wasn't acting himself, but she wasn't going to let his own brother destroy him at all. She began crawling as she managed to reach him when Inu said to help him then screamed, " Sesshomaru don't kill him!!!" "Please don't hurt him!!" She cried. "Because I think that 'Help Me!' Might be more important than you think!"

* * *

AN for both: Just Read and review ok?


	6. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru let go of Inu Yasha's neck and said, "What are you talking about, wench? He has kidnapped Rin for Christ's sake! I am going to kill him!"

Kagome began to plead on her knees grabbing him by the robes with tears in her eyes, " I know he did, but I don't think that's really him!! He usually cares for me and lately he's been putting his sword to my throat?! I know that isn't him!! Just please don't kill him he means a lot to me!! He doesn't deserve it, because this isn't his fault!!" Kagome screamed crying against his chest.

"You are a pain in the ass wench. But I will help you. I care for him more than you think!" he said and laughed lightly. "I know I hate him but this is not going to help me find Rin either. Now what do you suggest we do to help him? I am also helping you because I want my brother to be sane before I kill him. And I know there's something wrong with him if he'd kidnap a totally innocent person just to get to me!"

Kagome began to sigh with relief blushing and pulling away from his chest and wiping away her tears. " I'm surprised you're going to help.. Inu Yasha means a lot to me and I know he'd never do those things even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes. I really thank you for helping me..." Kagome whispered as she stood on her feet with a grin thinking, " His brother helping to save Inu Yasha? I never would have guessed..."

Kagome began to see Inu Yasha knocked out gazing at him, and back at his cold-hearted brother that seemed to have a change of heart. She knew Inu Yasha could never do this to anyone, not even attempt to threaten her like that. " You can't kill Inu Yasha in the end!? Not while I'm here! Do you wanna get help getting back Rin or not!?" Kagome shouted at his older brother seeing how peaceful and harmless Inu Yasha looked.

"He is my brother and I will kill him if I wish!" Sesshomaru simply said. "Now shut up and let's figure this out Inu Yasha!"

Kagome began gazing over Inu Yasha trying everything to wake him up but nothing seemed to wake him. Kagome fixed her wind blown hair and glared at him with anger and hate for what he had just said, " You're not the only one close to him either...Sesshomaru so lay off." She snapped hoping Inu Yasha would awaken and appear fine.

Sesshomaru turned around and simply said, "His life is my decision and if you're lucky I will spare him! Now shut it!"

Kagome just glared at Sesshomaru with hate and continued trying to find a way to wake Inu Yasha up...

Kagome tried everything she possibly could to wake Inu Yasha up but so far nothing seemed to help. She was on the verge of tears as she looked back at his brother and laid her head down on Inu Yasha's chest. " What can I do to get him to wake and stop killing everyone?! This isn't him I know that.. He's too kind to pull something like that and attempt to kill me.. I'm not gonna give up!"

Auhor's note from both: Just review.

Inu Kaiba: I don't know what else to say...


	7. Chapter 6

Inu Yasha woke up to find Kagome and Sesshomaru staring at him. "Kagome I... I.... I...... HATE YOU!!!" he said as the evilness of the shard kicked in.

Kagome began to try her hardest at everything she could to get the real Inu Yasha back no matter what the case. She swiftly grabbed his hands leaning in just lips apart trying to be brave, "Inu Yasha don't fight me..." She whispered as she leaned in and closed her eyes tightly ready to endure anything. "I can help you, please let me."

"Oh shut up already!" Inu Yasha said. "Your incessant voice is giving me a head.... ache..." Kagome had leaned in and kissed Inu Yasha right over the lips finishing the sentence for him.

She steadily closed her eyes, grasping on to his red Kimono keeping her lips locked with him as long as she could. It was the only thing she thought might return Inu Yasha to his sweet self. She closed her eyes trying as hard as she could thinking as she looked into Inu Yasha's eyes, " Come on Inu Yasha, don't fight me...I love you Inu Yasha and I wish for you to be back to yourself." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"Oh shut up!" he said. "And obey your master! I will let you off this time but next time I won't be so nice!" he said as he picked her up and placed her down on the grass.

Kagome began to blink. She expecting Inu Yasha to violently push her off or harm her, but for some reason she could see the real Inu Yasha she loved was slowly coming through. "Inu Yasha, I know your not like this...I know your too sweet to harm anyone, this isn't you this is someone else." Kagome thought staring into his soft yellow eyes.

But just as soon as his niceness came it was replaced with more hatred. Inu Yasha leaped in the air snarling like a demon.

Inu Yasha leaped on Kagome and began pulling her hair and biting her as he did this he became a child but a very violent child. The shard had reduced him to a little boy. With tons of greed and hatred.

Sesshomaru 's eyes opened wide when he saw how Kagome was screaming, and Inuyasha refusing to let go of her. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "Wench watch it." He commanded as he hit Inuyasha deeply in the stomach sending him flying back, and letting go of Kagome.

Sesshomaru began to glare at his brother with hate, but he had never seen his brother become such a demon like himself. Sesshomaru began to place his hands around Inuyasha's neck flat the ground glaring at him. " Wench get the hell out of here..." He commanded as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha. "Where the hell is Rin!? Tell me now..."

"I have no clue!" Inu Yasha said. "Let go of me now you big meanie!!!!" Inu Yasha started violently kicking and he bit Sesshomaru's hand.

"You're such a child, Inuyasha.. Always have, always will be..." Sesshomaru said with hate and a grin on his face, noticing the dramatic change in his own brother. " But if you don't tell me her whereabouts you're gonna to die..." Sesshomaru threaten as Kagome began screamed at him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him!!" She screamed as he glared back at her. "How the hell would you like me to fix this problem??! I see no other solution wench!!!"

Inu Yasha looked upon Sesshomaru with wide, scared eyes. He really did have no clue where she was. Only his adult self would know.

Sesshomaru began to grow very impatient, dealing with matters the wrong way. " Fine then I'm just going have to take matters into my own hands." He grinned raising his hand as Kagome began to smack Sesshomaru and scream. " Wait don't!!" Kagome cried as he stopped when he saw her pitiful reaction of tears. " Fine how do you see to deal with this?! Don't coming crying to me when your torn in half!"

Kagome began to think of the kiss as she stared at the childish like Inu Yasha in her thoughts. " Wait, that kiss...it's the only thing I can think of that changed the way Inuyasha acted...." Kagome began to pull herself once again whispering into Inuyasha's ear. " Please Inuyasha, fight this.. I know your not yourself but please hear me!!" She cried out.

Inu Yasha was very scared of the big man in front of him and he began to cry tears of scaredness. Kagome guessed that if he changed back he'd be evil.

Kagome began looking and glancing to see the childish looking Inuyasha laying on the ground, now crying as Sesshomaru kept on threatening him, as she grabbed Inuyasha close to her and glared at his brother. "Don't look at me like that wench! How else do you want me to help you!?" Kagome held Inuyasha close trying to figure out how she'd get him back to normal again. Kagome snapped back as Inuyasha's tears were dying down, "Not by killing him!! You heartless jerk, I can see why Inuyasha dislikes you so much!"

Inu Yasha walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped his chubby little arms around him. "You look like you need a hug!" he said.

Sesshomaru began pushing him away, he didn't like this at all. He grabbed Inuyasha off the ground, as he turned his head away as he threw Inuyasha, "Get him the hell away from me!!" Kagome opened her hands and caught Inuyasha and snapped at Sesshomaru. " Don't you do that again!!!" She screamed holding Inuyasha steadily in her arms.

"Why does he do that?" Inu Yasha asked. "Does he want some love? Cause I'll give him a kiss too!"

Kagome began laughing when she heard that come from his mouth, as Sesshomaru backed away glared with hate ready to throw Inuyasha off a cliff now. " I only give a damn about Rin and her whereabouts alright!? Not to babysit some helpless little half breed!!!" Sesshomaru hatefully said as Kagome held on to Inuyasha tightly.

An from both: I'm leaving it off here! You all know who was who so review. And press the little button too!


	8. Chapter 7

Inu Kaiba: Shit! I had to rewrite this chapter too! That sucks... Ok on to the chapter!

Inu Kaiba: I wrote this chapter alone from memory so if it sounds different you'll know why. This chapter is for Mr. P Coat. Take a bow please.

Inu Yasha grew up from anger. He was sick and tired of Sesshomaru treating him badly with the little strength he had, he slapped him and said, "What's wrong with you? If you keep treating me bad the jewel shard's evil will grow and oh shit." and with that Inu Yasha disappeared.

Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek where Inu Yasha had slapped him and said, "I am so going to kill him..." Meanwhile Kagome was sweet-talking the child asking him to tell her about the jewel shard. "Where is the jewel shard sweetie? What's a jewel shard?"

"What are you talking about a jewel shard for? Do you have a screw loose? Did your hair used to be blond?"

"That's the Inu Yasha I used to know!" Kagome said. "Inu Yasha wake up! Come talk to me!"

"Oh shut up!" said the kid. Then he violently pushed her off him and began beating on her. He pulled the wicked sharp sword from its sheath and began using it to cut her in various places. When he was done he turned on Sesshomaru. "You're next!' he said.

Sesshomaru gave in and let the little monster cut him remembering what Inu Yasha had said. He also knew he had Tenseiga for later on so he just stood there and let him cut away.

But Sesshomaru soon became angry and he picked up the little brat and shook him and said, "Where is Rin? What have you done to Rin?"

"Nothing! But if you continue this I will kill her and defile her grave so you will not bring her back! Now repeat after me! Inu Yasha is my master!"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I will do as you say! As long as Rin is unharmed. But if you lay a hand on her you filthy bastard," he said and paused gritting his teeth. "You will wish you hadn't! Inu Yasha is my master!"

"Perfect!" Inu Yasha said petting Sesshomaru on the head. "Good boy! Now fetch these things for me will you?" Inu Yasha pulled a list of toys out of his pocket that made the richest and most spoiled kid in the world's list seem like a piece of paper.

When neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome moved an inch Inu Yasha ran over to them with the sword held like a barbarian and they took it as their chance to leave.

Once they had left the clearing and were safely on the road Kagome began to speak. She said, "Sesshomaru you must help me find the jewel shard!"

"I will not! I have heard of situations like this before! If we pull the jewel shard out with it will come Inu Yasha's real spirit leaving a demon in its place! My brother has never been that demonic and I do not wish him to be!"

"I also do not want to see people die because of him! I am the true killer in the family and I wish for people to tremble in fear in front of me!" he took a breath to pause and continued.

"The only reason we're not dead yet is because Inu Yasha has managed to ward off the demon for us. Because he cares about us! Mind you I don't care about him!"

"The only way to defeat him is to get a plan! We must also be kind for it may weaken the shard! Do you have any plans?"

"Yes!" said Kagome. "I have a plan! You wanna hear it?"

AN from Inu Kaiba and Roxy Foxy: What is their plan? If you don't review you won't find out! And will Inu get his toys? Like before if you don't review you won't find out!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Inu Yasha was screaming and ranting and raving. "Toys! I want toys! Bring me toys or I will kill Rin!!" he screamed. He screamed so loud it could be heard where Kagome and Sesshomaru were standing.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who had his hands out ready to strangle the childish Inu Yasha with both of his hands. " I'm gonna kill him..." He muttered as he leaned close to the child, as Kagome placed her hand in front. "You're not touching him! " She yelled as Sesshomaru began to blink and glaring at the wench."It's easier... You won't have to deal with that arrogant, annoying Inu Yasha!"

Kagome sighed, as she grabbed Inu Yasha out of harm's way of his vicious brother. "Let me deal with this alright!!" Kagome said as she grabbed everything that Inu Yasha asked for and dumped it out of her huge yellow bag

"Yippee!" Inu Yasha squealed and started playing with a toy train. "Choo choo! chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga! choo choo!!!" he squealed happily.

Kagome began laughing with delight to see how cute Inuyasha was. "Aww... he's so cute... But I know that isn't gonna last for long..." She thought as Sesshomaru turned the other way not caring for him at all. "You know I'm not here to help you... I just want Rin back..." Kagome glared and jumped two feet in the air, "If you don't you're not gonna get her back!!! So if you care about Rin, like I do Inuyasha you'll damn well help!" Kagome screamed in his ear as she began to see how happy the little Inuyasha was.

"Play with me!" Inu Yasha then screamed at both of them. 'What a funny sight it will be to see the lord of the western lands denounced to paying with children's toys!' he thought happily. When he got no response he yelled, "Play with me!" at Sesshomaru yet again.

Sesshomaru just tried to keep a fake smile on his face. " I'm not gonna... Forget... You disgusting kid..." He said harshly at Inuyasha as Kagome glared back screaming in his ear once again. She turned towards Inuyasha with a delightful grin, "I will." She commented as she began playing with the small kid with a smile on her face that made Sesshomaru sick to his stomach.

Inu Yasha was not satisfied though. "Play with me!" he screamed at Sesshomaru once again. He picked up a doll that looked like Rin and started stomping on it. "Rin can feel this you know!" he said.

Sesshomaru began to jump as he yelled at the child Inuyasha. "Damn it fine!!" He yelled in his ear as Kagome glared at him. "You don't have to be such a jerk to a child!!" Sesshomaru just huffed grabbing a toy and stared at it cold-heartedly. "You are too, so I can see why you and Inuyasha get along." Kagome wished that his brother had the necklace to command him to sit. " Just shut your mouth!" Kagome commented

Inu Yasha was becoming angry with the mean man. He picked up a bead kit and started to make a necklace similar to his. He handed it to Kagome and whispered, "'S for him! So he can sit!"

Kagome gave a devious smile at Sesshomaru as he began to inch away from Kagome not understand what was going on. "Wench don't even look at me like that." He yelled as Kagome grabbed him by the robes. "Sesshomaru this is something you're going to enjoy just like Inuyasha did..." She quickly threw on the necklace as he tried to get it off. " What the hell!?" He thought as she stood tall and mighty with a grin, 'I've been waiting so long to do this...' She thought as she grinned "Sesshomaru Sit Boy!!" Sesshomaru began laughing when nothing happened. " Stupid wench..."

Then Sesshomaru fell on his ass as Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as she whispered, " Thanks..."

Inu Yasha started laughing but then he stopped. His eyes glowed demon red. Kagome gasped realizing Inu Yasha had been the one in control the whole time. He started chucking the toys at her one by one.

Kagome began to hid behind Sesshomaru scared of the way he truly appeared with his red glowing demon eyes. "Inuyasha, please no!" She cried out as Sesshomaru felt her hands dig into his shoulders with fear ready to snap at her.

Inu Yasha kept flinging toys at Kagome laughing when she screamed. He was enjoying this. He picked up the Rin doll and was about to swipe it head off when...

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and smacked it out of his hand. " Don't you dare..." He threatened him.

"SIT!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed and then while Sesshomaru was detained he tore the doll in two.

He laughed then as tears came to Sesshomaru's eyes.

Inu Kaiba: God I have made Sesshomaru sooooooooooooooooooo mad! I am so evil!

RoxyFoxy: RR


	10. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru saw the Rin doll ripped in half as the head laid separated from the body and could only imagine the pain and hell Rin had endured. His eyes burst with tears as he looked at the freakish child laughing at his pain and hurt and that fact he knew Rin would likely feel it as everything he did with the doll, happened to her. "You bastard!!" Sesshomaru screamed out ready to slice his head clean off his shoulders.

Inuyasha woke up and gasped to see his brother in front of them. His twisted grin turned into a grin of total happiness and he ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him around the waist. "Sesshy! You're ok!" he said happily.

Sesshomaru glared at him unsure if Inuyasha was playing a little act knowing Inuyasha wasn't being himself. He just pushed Inuyasha viciously to the side ready to grab him by the neck and throw him off a

cliff. "Why did you kill Rin you bastard!?"

Kagome watched his older brother hands clasping around his neck tightly as she covered his mouth as she watched him rise to his feet as Inuyasha dangled over the darkness below ready to drop him instantly. Kagome's hand clamped over her mouth, she knew her sudden reaction was to try to save Inuyasha at once.

"FLUFFY! IT'S ME!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Ri... r... Ri... Rin is... Rin is..."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he began to choke on his words as Inuyasha was dangling as hated pulsed through his brother veins as he began to shake him as Kagome was scared enough witnessing it. "Inuyasha... What can I do? If I don't save Inuyasha he's gonna kill him! But if I do I'll probably die as well!" Kagome began to fight with herself for the right decision as he rose from the ground glaring at his older brother as Sesshomaru's fingers slowly began to slowly let go one by one. "Say what you're going to say now.... Before you drop to your death..."

"It's trying to make you kill me Fluffy!" Inuyasha said. "STOP!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru began to laugh not believing a word that came from Inuyasha's mouth. His words weren't gonna justify to his older brother that she was alive and he didn't believe it at all. "You're a liar

Inuyasha... You can reunite with Kikyo once I kill you... This one's for Rin you twisted bastard!!"

Kagome tightened her eyes ready to take charge as scared and gutless as she was she had to. She could see his fingers slowly letting go as he began to gasp for air and his feet swayed in the wind with no ground under his feet but a grave awaiting him. Kagome began to scream with tears in her eyes as she ran to Inuyasha that was in danger. "Don't kill him!!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed his hair pulling him back hoping she was able to make him stop.

Inuyasha realized Kagome was helping him and he smiled and said, "Kagome! Save me from Fluffy!"

Kagome felt tears running down her cheek, as she tried the best she could to save Inuyasha from his death. Kagome nodded as she pulled him back harder falling into the ground hard screaming in his face doing the best she could to let Inuyasha escape without falling to his death. "Don't you try to kill him again!!" Kagome cried out as she laid over him glaring at him with grasping his collar with hate that flowed through her veins.

Inuyasha struggled from his brother's grip and managed to say, "Trickery... Do.. Not.. Believe... My dark side...." and then all that could be heard was the intake of air on Inuyasha's part as he fainted.

Kagome began to cry with tears in her eyes as she leaned by Inuyasha's side with her fingers touching his forehead and his bangs. "Inuyasha... please wake up..." She hated his brother for attempting to kill him it made her sick but she was glad she ran out to help.

"Trickery? What do you think he means?" Sesshomaru asked curiously wanting to know what it meant.

Kagome shook her head as tears dripped onto Inuyasha's peaceful looking face. "I have no clue what... But why would you kill your only flesh and blood!? He actually cares about you I don't think you understand that!!" Kagome screamed out loud.

"I do not care about him!" Sesshomaru said. "If he did not exist then I would have the Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome began to get really mad as she took her hand out towards his face smacking him as the last tear rolled from her cheek. "That's all you care about!! Fighting because of that stupid sword!? You should put aside your differences for god sakes you're brothers whether you like it or not!!"

"Fuck you wench! You can't tell me what to do!" Sesshomaru yelled to her.

Kagome's face went redder by the minute as she was glad she saw a huge red slap mark on his cheek. "You're an asshole! You don't even care about him!!" Kagome screamed as she went back to Inuyasha shaking him hoping he would awake. "Inuyasha... Please be alright." she whispered almost knowing he was so close to death if she hadn't had the guts to step in.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU AND HIM IF YOU DONT!" Sesshomaru screamed at her.

Kagome gulped as she shut her mouth and looked over at Inuyasha who laid so peacefully just as if he was sleeping but she knew he wasn't. He wasn't responding to her or awakening. She just wished she could see his yellow eyes staring back at her and see him beating his brother

into the ground but he didn't wake.

Sesshomaru swiveled around and walked towards the river a growl escaping his lips.

When he reached the river and began to think things through a Jewel Shard flew into his back.

It was Kikyo's, of course. She commanded Sesshomaru to 'Rape her'. And he knew he would.

Kagome began to place her finger gingerly on Inuyasha's face sad and angered about what happened. She began to hear calm footsteps behind her but nothing was there. "Kagome you're just paranoid..." She thought but she didn't realize what was about to hit her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her then and wrapped her in a passionate kiss enjoying every minute of it, Kikyo's words ringing in his head. Rape her, RAPE HER! And so he began.

Kagome felt herself in his arms that slowly pulled her harder and tighter as she began to feel fear strike through her heart. Kagome began to struggle as she stared at the strange smile and the look

in his eyes. "Let me go!!" she cried out hoping Inuyasha would spring up to save her like always, but she was all alone to fight it on her own.

He began to slowly undress her with his eyes as he began kissing her cheek as it went too far. He began caressing her chest as she began to scream out in tears and in pain, "Inuyasha!!!" But he remained laying on the ground and Kagome was sure enough doomed.

Sesshomaru bit her in a place that would make her go unconcious and kissed her even more.

Kagome had fainted in his arms as he did whatever he pleased with Kagome. After he was done Inuyasha's eyes shot open to see Kagome knocked out cold and his brother laughing seeing her clothes weren't on exactly properly and something looked wrong with her.

Inu Kaiba: You guys get an extra long chappie for waiting! I'm sorry for the wait but I was trying to save this to a floppie but it only saved a shortcut and it got deleted. My mom and I tried using a recovery program but it was too confusing. So RoxyFoxy and I decided to rewrite the lost chapters! We have up to 17 or 18 chapters done so don't worry about me losing them. I swear I won't delete them. -- But we RP through MSN so I have to copy and paste to Word and fix our mistakes so the story makes sense. And for those of you who don't review, please review. We like feedback. And if you want me to update review otherwise I can be lazy and not bother to put this stuff to Word!

RoxyFoxy: R&R


	11. Chapter 10

Kagome was completely limp as her hand flew over his arms and her face seemed so peaceful but yet he could see something was wrong. She had marks on her body that he could see and her clothing looked torn as he tried pulling her out he was ready to slash his brother's face. "What the hell have you done to her?"

Sesshomaru's face took on a weird look then and he dropped Kagome with a thud.

"WHERE IS RIN?" he screamed at his hanyou brother.

Inuyasha snapped back as he grabbed Kagome. "Rin? How the hell would I know where she is?"

"YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD! THAT'S WHERE SHE IS! DEAD!" Sesshomaru screamed at Inuyasha and began his assault on him.

Inuyasha began to growl as he put Kagome to saftey. "Answer my question first! What did you do to Kagome??"

"I don't know either!" Sesshomaru said. "BUT SHES NOT GOING TO BRING BACK RIN IS SHE? IS SHE?"

"Kagome's more important than her!!" Inuyasha pointed at the marks that were left as tears fell. "You raped her!! You're gonna die bastard!"

"Oh god!" Sesshomaru gasped. "I didn't rape a stupid wench... I didn't rape a worthless wench..."

Inuyasha's fangs bared as he went to take a swipe on his face. "Worthless?! She isn't worthless you asshole!! By the looks of it you did!! I'm gonna kill you and do what you tried to do to me!!"

"I want Rin back!" Sesshomaru cried and he dropped to his knees on the floor, head in hands, wishing Rin would come back. And that's when the Jewel shard popped out...

Inuyasha began to laugh, "She's dead big deal...tear, tear tear... Is the mighty lord gonna cry?" He laughed harder than ever.

"SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru screamed at him. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Well at least I can admit things... You did way worse to Kagome!! You touched her, you stole away almost everything from her...You kissed her... You asshole! Die!!" Inuyasha yelled swiping his face

Inuyasha realized what had happened then. "Jewel shard... Jewel shards!"

"Sesshomaru... Rin's alive... My evil side fooled you! And Kagome I suppose someone forced you to rape her!"

"Why the hell did you lie to me!!!???" You're gonna regret being even born!!" His eyes began to turn red as his hands reached for him ready to tear him to bits.

"NO STOP!" he screamed. "She's alive get over it! The more important thing is figuring out how to get me back to normal!"

He picked Kagome up then and ran.

Kagome began to open her eyes feeling pain all over as she winced in pain. "Inu-yasha..." She said happily thinking that he saved her before his brother raped her. "You saved me..." She said still tired and not fully awake

"What do you mean Kagome?" he asked as they ran.

Kagome began to laugh, " You saved me from him didn't you?"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" InuYasha asked again.

"I remember fainting in your brother's arms as he was trying to rape me but now I see you saved me!!" Kagome thought in her own mind and didn't realize what was going on.

"Oh gods Kagome..." Inuyasha said. "I don't know how to tell you this.." he said and put her down.

"He raped you..."

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Muahahaha! Making you wait a whole 30 days fow a new chappie! I'm so evil! But for all your waiting everyone gets a cookie and a second chapter! . Bye now!

RoxyFoxy: R&R


	12. Chapter 11

Kagome sighed as she thought of what had happened and the fact that Sesshomaru had raped her. Kagome thought, 'I'm not sure if I should forgive him but... Like Mom always said, 'Hate only creates more hate!' I think I'll forgive him if he's truly sorry!' Kagome sighed and finished brushing her hair. 'Maybe I'll be sighing a lot for now...' Kagome thought sadly as her perpetually happy exterior fell.

Sesshomaru grabbed the fainted Inuyasha from the thick grass hoping he'd get a chance

to go through the well, and pry the jewel shard from his back. "Hopefully Kagome is alright..." He thought, hoping the situation would not turn out any worse than it already was.

Kagome finished brushing her hair and decided to get something to eat. 'If Inu Yasha and

Sesshomaru truly care anymore, they'll come back to me through the well...' Kagome thought. But then she realized Inu Yasha was not himself anymore and hoped

Sesshomaru would come back through the well... If he could...

Sesshomaru stared down into the well, and back towards his brother he considered his enemy with nasty thoughts rising into his head. He thought it would be a good opportunity to kill his brother, but he shook his head and wiped those thoughts clean so he could go through the well. 'This better god damn work...' he thought and held his brother over his shoulders, as his long white hair touched the ground, Sesshomaru placed his foot onto the edge of the well, as he sighed staring down into the vastness of it. 'I'm doing this for her, not for you...' He thought staring at Inuyasha as he jumped into the well, with his eyes shut tightly hoping he'd fly through to her era.

Kagome sensed something immediately. She dropped the glass pan with which she was cooking Lasagna and ran to the door. She wishes she hadn't immediately afterward however due to the fact that the pan shattered. Glass went everywhere. 'I better fix that after...' Kagome thought sadly.

She ran to the Shrine and then down the steps into the Well and looked down to see someone emerging from the light. The light faded and there was Sesshomaru with the usual stoic expression on his face.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, as his hands grasped the well and saw Kagome's face in front of him. He threw the lifeless mutt down to the ground, and then he blinked surprised he came through and lucky he did. His eyes wandered around seeing huge buildings noticing the difference, and back towards Kagome's entrancing face.

Unfortunately she wasn't smiling long. "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed. "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT! YOU PICK INU YASHA UP RIGHT NOW! HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU AT THIS MOMENT! DO NOT THROW ANOTHER PERSON WHO IS INCAPABLE OF MOVING DOWN FROM THIS MOMENT ON! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Sesshomaru felt like he was ready to smack her, but instead he controlled his anger, he was scared as much as Inuyasha was of her when she was upset, and eventually fell to the ground. He gently threw him back over his shoulders and glared at her, "Where do you expect me to put him?"

"I'm not sure!" Kagome said finally. "Why don't we take him inside first?" she added.

Sesshomaru sighed, as he grabbed Inuyasha who's long, white, winter hair swept the ground, as he headed inside along side of Kagome. His eyes didn't stop staring at her, but

when she caught him looking he turned away and glared at her like he was doing nothing

"Sesshomaru? Why are you staring at me?" Kagome asked after gathering her courage for a long while.

"Or why were you anyways?" she added quickly. 'What a baka I am to ask the wrong question!' she thought and groaned inwardly.

Sesshomaru began to snicker and glared at her, as he quickly turned in the other direction away from her face. " Listen, I'm staring at that ugly outfit you wear every single day... it's just disgusting. So don't go breathing down my throat, as though it wasanother reason!"

"Well I know you may not approve of my fashion sense since it's not 16th century... But don't bite my head off because of it!" 'Ugh!' she thought. 'That's it!' And her patience snapped. "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Sesshomaru groaned when as his head hit against the stairs and rolled back down against the hardwood floor. "You know what I'm getting sick of you... And sick of me falling for you... Literally..." he said.

* * *

Inu Kaiba and RoxyFoxy: If you know our works well enough, you'll know who played who. I'm the one who changes this stuff around and writes it up because if we gave you the unedited version it would make almost no sense. We're actually taking turns being Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome. If you've read our other works, you'll know who was who by our writing style! Read and Review, please!

Inu Kaiba: The second chappie for your long wait! Please R&R like good little loyal reviewers.... Please?


	13. Chapter 12

Kagome sighed and walked inside to clean up the glass. When she was done she let Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha in. As soon as Inu Yasha's head hit Kagome's bed, however, he woke up.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, as he grinned evilly and placed his foot against his chest laughing. "Look who's awake..." He grinned, as Kagome grabbed the pieces of glass and threw them out.

InuYasha growled and threw Sesshomaru off him. "Get off me you mutt!"

"Mutt?" Sesshomaru questioned but it sounded less like a question and more like a statement. Sesshomaru decided to just let it slip. He wanted his brother back to normal after all. 'Maybe... Maybe I'll give up Tetsusaiga... After all I now have Tokijin... Maybe not though... I think I'll just try to get Inu Yasha back to normal! It seems like the best plan... for now...'

Sesshomaru gasped when he felt the jewel shard zoom in his back. It was Kikyo's work again. 'That bitch will go to hell!' He thought. 'Must keep control for as long as possible...' and then his control was broken.

Kagome grabbed the last piece of glass, wincing and yelling in pain as her finger slowly began to bleed. "Damn it!" she yelled as she attempted to pull the glass out of her finger whilst yelping in pain.

Sesshomaru ran in and said, "What the hell is wrong?"

Kagome screamed and she glared at Sesshomaru as the glass remained in her finger. She showed it to him as tears were ready to form. "What do you god damn think?!" she yelled in pain and anger.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Cut your finger off?"

Kagome glared at him, as the glass shard remained pricked in her finger and blood began to seep through, "No! Help pull it out!" She cried as she attempted one last time to yank it out, but it refused to budge.

"Why do humans cry at the simplest things?" he then said out loud. But unfortunately Kagome heard him.

Kagome still remained on the floor, with the glass severed into her slender finger. "It hurts alright!? Please get it out... Now!" Kagome screamed yelping in pain as he stood there beside her as she tried with all her might to get the damn thing out of her finger.

"You know what, you can be as stubborn as your brother sometimes!" She viciously added grabbed her first aid kit, and still struggling with the glass shard in her finger, glaring at him for his rudeness and tone

with her. She couldn't stand that, and she could see a resemblence that they were brothers... the attitude said it all!

"Urusai baka! You will not refer me to my half-breed brother!" he said.

Kagome could only shake her fists, as she was ready to explode. She managed to pull the glass out of her finger, and grabbed a band aid to heal her small cut. She cocked her head, as she stood with her fists

to her side and began to snap exactly like she'd do to Inuyasha when he got out of line, " I have a right to say whatever I want!" She screamed glaring at the stuck-up older brother of Inuyasha.

"So it appears the long legged wench is upset at the demon who gave her bliss!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome swung her head around, as her hands held her injured finger, "Bliss?! There's no bliss at all!" Kagome screamed at him as she took another step into his face making her statement clear to him.

"You must have enjoyed my bedding since it seems Inu Yasha is in no position to bed with you!" he said.

Kagome's eyes glared at his in the most disgusted, hideous way possible for his twisted comment. "Enjoyed?! I enjoyed nothing at all! Inuyasha has more respect for me than you'll ever will for anyone... You're

sick! That was no pleasure at all you jerk!" Kagome screamed as she began to walk away from him as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome then just as she began to walk away in a hurried pace. He kissed her and when she tried to open her mouth he stuck his tongue in her mouth moving it in her mouth and over her teeth.

Kagome felt her body getting caressed, as she was stopped dead in her tracks from the guy she truly hated and never wanted anything to do with. She could feel his hands move around her, as his moist tongue

touched every inch of her mouth. She could only try to kick and fight, but it was no use it wasn't doing her any good. He continued, as his hands began to wander, she was disgusted, then she began to freeze up, confused and scared but yet another sensation arose to her.

Sesshomaru gasped. He had taken control to find himself kissing Kagome. But to his surprise he was feeling something he hadn't ever really felt...

Joy!

He was a bit of a horny bastard though from never having done anything like this in a while though.

He, though, had control and stopped himself from doing anything by just pulling away.

"What were you doing?" he asked thinking the wench had started that. He wanted to forget everything. He really did. He didn't like joy. And he

didn't want to be weighed down by a baka wench.

Kagome felt someone's heart pound and didn't know whose until she placed her hand against her chest. Her heart was heavily pounding and to her it wasn't a good sign, but she was so confused and was afraid of what else could happen after one simple kiss. "This isn't right...even what I felt... It wasn't hate or anger..." Kagome thought nervously afraid of what she had fallen into.

She was truly afraid of what he was going to ask her, or question her even more than what actually happened. She knew it was forbidden and unlikely to happen so why did she enjoy it? "He's gonna notice I

didn't pull away... I should of, but why did I freeze!?"

Kagome began fighting with herself and emotions facing the question of him, as she was more confused than anything ever before.

"Umm... Doing?" Kagome stammered as she shook her head and went back to herself again, "What were you doing to me!?"

"Do not question me! Finding myself in your arms is not the greatest thing to feel!" Sesshomaru angrily snapped at Kagome.

Kagome blinked and began to get back in his face in defence, "Well it wasn't the greatest feeling of your hands all over me, and your tongue down my throat!" Kagome yelled viciously standing her ground, making him realize it wasn't her doing.

"What? You mean?" Sesshomaru gasped a surprised expression crossing his normally stoic expressioned face.

Kagome grabbed him viciously making him take her seriously, "What do I mean?! Your hands were everywhere on me, when I went to walk away you placed your tongue in my mouth?!" Kagome yelled, grasped his shoulders making him stare into her furious hazel eyes, pretending she didn't feel what she felt when it happened.

"..." Sesshomaru said nothing. He was too scared as his mind registered what he had just done.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Kagome said somewhat disgusted but yet she couldn't shake the image after they had done so. As much as they didn't want it to happen or have feelings, they did. Kagome was sure she liked his young brother, but now she wasn't sure anymore.

"Kagome I..." Sesshomaru said. "Do not know what I have just done..."

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I will update when we hit hmm... how does 40-50 reviews sound? Now review, review, review!!! .

RoxyFoxy: R&R


	14. Chapter 13

Another voice came from across the hall, "But I do..." Inuyasha said, his yellow moonlight eyes glaring hatefully at his brother, and of course Kagome as though she was a traitor, and he'd only noticed the last minute of their embracing and caressing. Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha's eyes were tinted bloody red and his fangs seeped over his bottom lip while tapping his fingers on his sword.

Sesshomaru was angry then. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" He screamed. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY..."

"You will not touch my Sesshomaru!" As those words slipped from Kagome's mouth, she threw herself in front of Inuyasha bravely, as he had the sword pointing towards her and he stood in shock, "Kagome...?" He asked tragically hurt and confused.

And then Inu Yasha was mad. "Sesshomaru! What have you done to her? I thought… I thought you were supposed to be trying to help me and... THE JEWEL SHARD!" InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had only just realized what Kagome had said. "My Sesshomaru?" he said aloud confused at mentioning those words.

Inuyasha could only look into Kagome's hazel eyes, as those words confused him. He thought she loved him, but then why did she say his brother? "Kagome, you don't love him! He's being controlled by a single jewel shard! Don't fall for him!" Inuyasha cried out, ready to pry the jewel shard out of his back... And that was only one person's doing... Kikyo's.

"He's right!" Sesshomaru said sadly. "It's those damned shards! What can we do against them? Kagome, differences aside we must save Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru said. "For his sake and ours!"

Inuyasha began to glare at his brother as he went towards him to pry the unpurified shard from his back that controlled him. "As much as I hate you I'm doing this for other reasons besides helping you." Inuyasha said bitterly seeing the jewel shard almost in his palms, he felt himself fly backwards towards the ground. He could only see Kagome fan her arms out, and glared at Inuyasha as he laid like a hurt puppy dog on the

ground, "Kagome, what the hell are you doing? We gotta get this out!" Kagome stamped her foot down as she refused to budge. "Inuyasha you're not taking it out! So back off!" Kagome said angrily refusing to let Inuyasha get by.

Inuyasha became weak then and all of a sudden it happened again. He started changing. "I don't have control for much longer, Kagome!" he said. "Please... save... m...e..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha struggling as the shard had transferred back towards Inuyasha. To Kikyo this was a fun game she loved toying with people, including emotions… she thrived for it. Kagome saw Inuyasha's face turn angry as she tried to pry the jewel shard out of inuyasha's back. "You going to help me or not?" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and simply said, "We have to help him! And prying the jewel shard out will not help! We need to pry it out with love! That's the only emotion that will stop her! Take mine out Kagome!"

When he met no response, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and began to bite her head off, "Help me baka! You know we can't help him! Use that stupid emotion you humans call love! So pathetic...!" he said.

Kagome turned around, as Inuyasha was struggling and she had to quickly grasp it out of both of their backs. Kagome gulped, this was more confusing when she had made feelings for both of them something she wished hadn't happened. "You mean I'm gonna have to do this to you?" Kagome said a little mad but if it was the only way then she had to no other choice. Kikyo had her confused and right where she wanted Kagome to be.

"I'm assuming so Kagome..." he said. "NOW GET THIS FUCKING THING OUT OF MY BACK BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART!" he screamed at her. "THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL WE BE ABLE TO GET INU YASHA'S OUT!"

Kagome jumped as she didn't want to exactly do it because of the feeling that had begun to grow, but if it was to save Inuyasha and him she needed to, there was no doubt in her mind that told her no. Kagome gulped, as she grasped onto him and closed her eyes bringing her lips to his. "Here goes..." Kagome thought nervously as she tightened her eyes.

-

Inu Kaiba: I know you waited so long for this chapter, and yet it could have been up easily if this computer accepted floppies. I hate it when downloads take forever, or when people upload to new servers, which makes downloads slower.

P.S.: A bigger chapter will be out with my newly increased 6 chapter release. Currently complete: 2and a halfout of 6 chapters to be released.

As RoxyFoxy says: R+R


	15. Chapter 14

**_General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile._**

Kagome gasped then as the shard appeared and doing the only thing she could think of, she drew the shard into her so no one could take it from her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was enjoying the kiss even though the shard was gone and he drew Kagome closer.

Kagome felt him deepen the kiss even more, as his tongue touched every inch of her mouth, she froze once again. While the moment with Inuyasha's brother seemed forbidden, for some reason she couldn't control herself to lean away from him. She tried shaking her thoughts of him but it was pointless, they didn't fade away.

Sesshomaru didn't want it to end but it had too. He pulled away and sighed. "Kagome we must help Inu Yasha! The shard is pitch black and I have a feeling a few simple emotions will not do the trick!" he said. "To get rid of the shard we must force so much love on Inu Yasha that Kikyo's control will shatter and then we'll be able to pull the shard out!" Sesshomaru concluded and Kagome could see the wisdom in his eyes.

Kagome nodded, even though her feelings weren't so strong for Inuyasha at the moment, she couldn't let Kikyo take control of him once again, and she wasn't going to allow it. Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded. "Kikyo you're not taking Inuyasha!" Kagome cried doing everything in her power to regain the gentle yet frustrated soul of Inuyasha. She could see the shard turning black as the night sky and if Sesshomaru hadn't said anything he would've been fully taken over by Kikyo, and things had seemed to be going Kikyou's way. Kagome's heart pounded as she grabbed Inuyasha, "Inuyasha please don't… Fight the shard and Kikyo's doing!" Kagome cried out as she put her warm red lips against his into a lip lock embracing him hoping he wouldn't be controlled again.

InuYasha pulled Kagome closer, but Kagome, having her eyes closed didn't notice what was happening until InuYasha pulled her onto the bed and Sesshomaru gasped. 'Damn that demonic Kikyo! She's trying to make him bed with her!'

His thoughts raced and he cried out to Kagome, "K… Kagome!"

Kagome didn't realize what was going on around her. Her eyes were still shut, as she tried her best to get Inuyasha to come around but didn't notice what it was leading up to. Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice faintly as her eyes fluttered open to notice...

InuYasha bit down and immediately and Kagome began to feel the pent up lust he felt for her she closed her eyes and he passionately kissed her while Sesshomaru stood watching in horror. Eventually Inu Yasha moved away and chased Sesshomaru from the room angrily. He locked the door then and with that had sex with Kagome and they fell asleep, the two still interlocked together.

Kagome lay asleep, it was more of a nightmare then she even realized. Kikyo was none other a mysterious woman with ebony hair and enough hate and jealously to turn things around in her favor and to everyone the dead was still among the living. Kikyo had made Kagome asleep dreaming about things as though she was still awake. About her confusion with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but wasn't aware of the nightmare that was really happening.

Inu Yasha demonically had thought Kagome was awake, and was enjoying all of it in its entirety. All of a sudden, InuYasha awoke. He was groggy for a minute and then realized where he was.

A horny look came on his face and he squeezed Kagome's breasts but then gasped in shock, and horror. 'Kikyo that bitch made me sleep with her!' He sniffed a second to see what scent it was. 'Twice!' Inu Yasha hurriedly pulled himself out of Kagome and put his clothes on covering her with the blanket. He knew Kagome had lost her virginity, but she didn't need to lose her dignity on top of that. Inu Yasha then went into a corner and wept praying that Kagome would forgive him, the shard long since forgotten.

Kagome felt her body shake as though she had been shocked. She clearly woke up when she thought Inuyasha and his brother were killed and that was what brought her back to the real world.

Kagome felt her body ache the moment she woke up and didn't quite understand why at the moment. She was still tired and half asleep, and each way she moved she moaned in pain. "Why does I ache so much?" Kagome thought as she looked down to see her wrapped on a blanket and scanned her naked body to see

red hand marks that showed her breasts were viciously grasped and more so as she felt tears run down her face

I... I… Was raped!" Kagome cried with the blanket covering half of her body seeing her clothes ripped and thrown in a messy pile by the end of the bed.

Inu Yasha heard Kagome wake up and gasp. His demon side gave him memories of the raping then and he cried even harder. "KAGOME DID NOT ENJOY THAT!" he screamed and Kagome...

Kagome was ready to faint, she didn't believe this was real at all. She thought she was still in her dreaming state but she wasn't exactly sure. Her tears glistened down her face while she walked around in pain, hurt, and disbelief she felt like apart of her sanity was taken more than anyone could realize. "I've gotta be dreaming..." Kagome walked towards the corner near the door where she heard sounds coming from behind it, and Inuyasha with his head against his knees as Kagome stood still in front of him putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Inu Yasha knew later on of course he would have to tell Kagome he had only grabbed her breasts. But now just didn't seem the time.

He heard Kagome approach him and he didn't turn around wanting to give her back her dignity even if she had lost almost everything else.

"Kagome..." he said softly not knowing what else to do.

Kagome's tears glistened to the floor, as her head shot up from the ground, her black hair that acted like a drape flew back to reveal her feelings and her emotions. "Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to say still scared as she felt herself unstable, ready to fall to the ground at any time.

But something in her head told her it was Inuyasha, and something else told her it wasn't his doing. But until, she realized the marks, and torn clothing and him crying she pieced it all together at once, the truth stabbing her like that of a thousand knifes... "Inuyasha… You... Couldn't have..." She said between whimpers as he sat there like a scared little boy realizing the reality of the mistakes he had made that turned into his fault.

"Kagome I grabbed your breasts. I'm sorry. I don't know why I couldn't help myself, they're so big and you're so beautiful... Unfortunately I cannot tell you I did not rape you but I did not have control of myself there..." said Inu Yasha in a sad shaky voice.

"But Kagome tell me... Did you really enjoy it?" he said as the images flashed through his head once again.

Kagome felt an eerie feeling, when he asked her if she enjoyed it. At this point she didn't really know who he actually was, or if he was lying the whole way through. Kagome felt torn. Her friendship, her trust for Inuyasha was shattered like mirror into a thousand pieces that would hurt to place back together again. "Inuyasha… This isn't real… Please don't tell it is… I'm dreaming… I've got to be..."

She cried out, as she pinched herself hoping it was fake but then she realized everything was real and a new problem was born. Kagome began to shake as she placed her head to the ground and back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I didn't enjoy any of it! I can't believe someone I trusted and cared about did this to me… Look what you've done!"

"P... Pul... Pull it out Kagome... N. . . N... n... n.. now..." Inu Yasha said his shoulders shaking with sobs. He wanted it all to go away.

"K.. k... ki.. kill m.. me n...n...now..." Inu Yasha said softly.

He cared for Kagome too much to make Kagome have to live with him now.

She felt hate, anger, distrust and disbelief. But at the same time she felt like she wanted to say it was alright, but it was all confusing to her. She had to hate him for what he done, nothing seemed right anymore. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. "Inuyasha… I can't kill you, I'm not doing it!" She screamed as her head laid against his lap so confused if she resented or cared about him.

"Kagome put your clothes on then..." he said. "At least keep your d.. d...ig...dignity!"

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her beautiful body marked and buried and knowing he had done that to her himself. She nodded as she placed her ripped clothing that still showed half of her breast with the red mark and she couldn't do anything about it. Kagome didn't understand what she had to do… She knew Inuyasha would never in his life do that to her, but he did and she had to truly realize that.

"Inuyasha..." She cried shaking her head confused if she cared anymore or hated him. She felt like Kikyo now… Loved Inuyasha to death, but hated him.

"Kagome go talk to S… Sesshomaru..." Inu Yasha said.

Kagome's hands ran up her face, as they remained in her raven black hair, as she felt all the emotions hit her at once. Love, sadness, betrayal, hurt, anger, frustration and more. Kagome nodded as she felt herself about to faint when she had discovered it was Inuyasha's doing. Kagome cried and slightly nodded stumbling down the hallway she didn't know what she felt, or what to do.

When she had gone, Inu Yasha did the only sensible thing and put Tetsusaiga to his throat. In one clean blow he slit his throat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as blood poured from his neck, staining the hard wood floor.

Inu Kaiba: That took lots of editing... And was a long chapter. But you all deserved it. Therewere so few long chapters when we Rp-ed this...

As RoxyFoxy would say: R'n'R


	16. Chapter 15

Out of breath, and stumbling down the hallway, Kagome ran. She knew Inuyasha's brother could hear her, as she fell into his arms and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha… he... he..." She said as she sobbed not seeming to be getting her words through to him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked silently already knowing what had happened.

Kagome didn't want to say the word "Raped" or "violated" she knew she'd see Inuyasha's face again crying and she didn't want to be reminded of it. She kept sobbing as she pulled down the top of her shirt revealing her breasts with the red marks all over them knowing he'd get the hint that way.

"Yes I know..." Sesshomaru said. All of a sudden he smelt something. "Oh god... Kagome... InuYasha... I smell something different about him..."

"Go fast!" Sesshomaru cried.

Kagome was alert as she rushed towards Inuyasha with tears still streaming from her eyes and down her slender face. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She screamed when she dropped to her knees to see the fresh blood painted on the walls. She sobbed even more and she felt like she wanted her life to end at this point and in some ways her life did end…

Inu Yasha was dead. He hoped he'd come back. "Heaven?" Inu Yasha said curiously. "I thought I'd go to hell..." He pulled the shard out and threw it and in Kagome's time the shard came out of InuYasha's body.

Kagome felt the tears falling down her face, as she had already felt sick to her stomach and then he did this to himself and to her. "Inuyasha..." She cried feeling light headed and slowly beginning to faint.

Sesshomaru walked in just then, noticing the shard as he walked further into the room. "Kagome..." he walked over to her and shook her gently to wake her up. "Kagome! The shard... It's not in Inu Yasha anymore! Purify it quickly!"

Kagome reached for the darkened shard, her slender hands touching it to purify it. The dark black shard which resembled a colourless void, coloured slowly fading back into a light pink as the dark aura came off of the single shard.

"Kagome get rid of it!" Sesshomaru said. "Go get changed so we can go stop Kikyo..." he added. "If we don't attempt to stop this now, who knows how long we'll have to contend with it..."

Kagome nodded grabbing her clothes and slipping into her small slim black shirt, and a small red skirt that looked almost like her green one. She looked at the shard knowing this was Kikyo's crafting and her plan was to ruin everything. She had practically made Inuyasha kill himself, twisting with the outcome of what she was doing so that it would make it so he wanted to kill himself. She swore she loved him, but it showed her and the rest of the world that there was nothing but hate running through her lifeless veins, the ones that were modeled to be real but were all an illusion. She was really just a clay pot woman.

She placed the fake shard underneath her foot smashing it to pieces, like glass laying crushed on the floor. She stood with satisfaction that it couldn't do anymore, it was dead simply a few shards of nothing. "Kikyo, you can rot in hell for your doing. And what you've done to me and Inuyasha..." Kagome thought as she stared at the broken shard with hate knowing she was behind all the witchcraft.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru spoke softly, as if his voice was nothing but the gentle whisper of the wind, teasing her ears. "Do you wish to kill Kikyo?"

Kagome gave a light smile, and then shook her head of the mean taunting thoughts that laughed at her for not hating a living soul, but hating a dead one. Her eyes looked through Sesshomaru and it was if something else pulsed through her, another person that was hidden inside of Kagome. "Kikyo killed Inuyasha... So I have a right to by all means." Kagome whispered with an emotionless face that portrayed nothing just like Kikyo's lifeless and still face usually did.

"Let's go back then!" Sesshomaru cried, an evil chibi smile complete with fangs and all crept across his face. "I've been longing to kill this bitch so let's go back to my era… And kill her once and for all! BWAHAHAHA!"

Kagome nodded, taking on a chibi look of her own, feeling if as a devilish being was taking over her. Ever since she saw Inuyasha dead and covered in blood, something triggered deep inside her. A feeling of hate and anger that was raging and begging for as long as it had existed to escape from the good girl she made everybody believe she was.


End file.
